


Give it To Me

by tigragrece



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Daddy Kink, M/M, Mild Smut, Porn With Plot, Spanking, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Thomas Tuchel/Kylian Mbappé
Kudos: 2





	Give it To Me

Thomas en avait un peu marre de devoir gérer Kylian et des fois de le pousser pour qu'il devienne meilleur.   
Au début il a fait ça pour s'amuser ou il lui dit "Bouge ton cul" 

Kylian était censé être le leader mais il y avait des moments où il devenait frustré car il ne pouvait pas marquer et il voulait devenir le meilleur. 

Thomas avait convoqué Kylian dans sa chambre d'hôtel avant un match important car il avait une idée pour le motiver. 

"Coach ?" 

"Je sais que tu veux marque et que tu es frustré de rien pouvoir faire donc je propose une idée"

L'idée de Thomas est de continuer l'idée de motiver les fesses de Kylian en lui donnant la fessée. 

Kylian à vu dans le regard de Thomas que l'idée pouvait être assez hot et il comprit "Vous voulez me mettre la fessé" 

Thomas rougissant et dit "Ça marche quand je le fais sur le terrain en te poussant, donc peut être qu'en changeant la technique…" 

Kylian était aussi rouge mais l'idée était assez intrigante si cela peut l'aider "Je me mets ou et comment ? Est-ce que je dois enlever mes vêtements ?" 

Puis en un regard, Kylian comprend qu'il fallait qu'il s'allonge et que ses fesses devraient être vers Thomas. 

Thomas commençait à lui donner la fessée, mais il sentait que Kylian avait une érection, Kylian commençait à être mal à l'aise. Puis à un moment, Kylian commençait à gémir et dit doucement "Daddy" en pensant que Thomas ne l'avait pas entendu. 

Sauf que Thomas l'avait entendu et il rougissant il pensait pas qu'il sera attiré par cela et il s'arrêta juste après et il dit "Je pense que cela suffit pour le moment" 

Kylian ne pouvait pas répondre et juste dis "Merci" 

Pendant tout le match, Kylian avait été comme libéré d'un poids et marqua des buts. 

Ils renouvellent l'expérience à chaque fois que Kylian le veut. 

Jusqu'au jour où Kylian avait décidé de faire un changement de plan, il voulait baiser son entraîneur.   
Car en plus cela ne faisait plus effet, le club arrivait moins à gagner des matchs et il comprenait pas totalement la technique de son entraîneur.   
Et il le remplaçait si souvent, il aimerait qu'il lui fasse confiance. 

Donc au moment où il entre dans la chambre de Thomas il avait dans une de ses poches une de ses poches une cravate qui pouvait aider. 

"Coach, pourquoi vous me faites sortir alors que le club a besoin de moi. Vous avez besoin de moi pour marque, je suis adulte" 

Thomas ne répondais pas et Kylian le poussait dans le lit ou il l'embrassais "Peut être il faut que je vous le montre au lit que je suis un adulte" 

Il embrassa encore Thomas qui répondait au baiser.   
Thomas sait que ce n'est bon qu'il le fasse avec son joueur mais il ne pouvait pas résister il le voulait aussi. 

Il le laissa s'attacher au lit et Kylian dis "Je vais tout faire et montrer que vous n'avez rien à faire et vous verrez que je suis adulte" puis il mordille l'oreille de Thomas et lui dit "Daddy" 

Thomas rougissait et il voyait Kylian enlever leurs habits, il était assis sur lui, Thomas voyait tout ce que faisais Kylian, ou il lui titiller les tétons et qu'il commençait à le branler et puis il lui dit "Qu'est qui est le mieux que je m'assois sur vous ou alors que je vous ouvre" 

Kylian était très joueur et Thomas commençait à avoir son érection qui était au taquet il en pouvait plus "Kylian…" 

"Hum alors la vous allez voir ce que ça fait d'être excité comme j'ai pu l'être" 

Il tourna un peu Thomas et lui donna la fessé ou il y a eu un gémissement puis il le remet en position ou Kylian s'asseyait sur l'érection de Thomas après s'être préparé un peu avant, cela faisait des jours et des jours qu'il était prêt pour cela. 

"Cela fait si longtemps que je le voulais et je pense que vous aussi" 

"Je veux te toucher, Kylian" 

Kylian se met à bouger, il voulait tellement lui prouver qu' il était adulte et apte. 

"Coach, je…" 

"Je te fais confiance, je te fais confiance" C'était de la torture pour Thomas il ne pouvait pas bouger et il se laissait faire et Kylian allait doucement mais il voulait jouir 

"Oh cela commence à être dur" dire Kylian en titillant ses tétons

"Kylian… Je t'en prie, je te… Fais confiance" 

Kylian embrassa Thomas et lui dis "Avec plaisir" 

Kylian se mit à bouger de plus en plus jusqu'à que tous les deux arrivent à l'orgasme.   
Il relâcha les mains de Thomas et déposa des baisers et l'embrassa "Alors Coach vous avez aimez cela" 

"Laisse… Moi...récupérer des forces et tu verras ce que je peux faire" 

"Avec plaisir" dis Kylian en rigolant


End file.
